What can make Dr Temperance Brennan's heart soft?
by InLust
Summary: Just something I came up with in the middle of the night. The title pretty much gives the summary. Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

This is some random thing that came into my room yesterday midnight that I had to write down. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine; I wish it was with a passion.

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennen, an ass-kicking forensic anthropologist, smart, cocky, a woman who can argue with you until your ears fall off, she can look at bones and know its life story like the back of her hand, and she works with a killer hot FBI agent. But you see, under this great kick-ass life, Dr. Brennen isn't the greatest people person and comes off to a lot of people as "cold, distant, and alienating."(HEY!!!) But you know what? Under that hard ass shell of hers, there is something soft in there. And one day that hard shell will be soften and a nice, sweet side will show.

* * *

"No thanks Angela, not tonight. I have a lot of things to catch up on," Dr. Temperance Brennen said through her cell phone as she got out of her car. "Look it just started snowing, I'm not going out." 

"Aww, sweetie, seriously, TGIF, live a little," her best friend Angela noted through the phone. The sound of the loud music from the club she was at sounded over her voice.

"Ange, I am already at my apartment," Tempe yelled hoping Angela could hear it, "I gotta go, call me later." She dropped the phone before Angela could stop her and put it in her purse. She opened shut her door and opened the passenger back seat to pull out her briefcase and folders.

After locking her car, she started to walk to her apartment building, pulling her jacket tighter around her mouth as the wind blew the snow into her face. She got to the front door and heard a loud wail coming from her left side. She turned to the sound, not sure of what it was. The wail came again, this time she definitely heard it coming from the bushes.

She carefully walked to the bush where the wailing was coming from. Curious, she kneeled down and pushed the small branches aside to see a small orange-cream kitten. She slightly laughed at the cute animal that was entangled between the small branches. The kitten wailed again.

Tempe couldn't just leave the small animal stuck there while it was beginning to snow hard. She then set her briefcase carefully on the ground and moved the branches around the kitten and pulled it out. She set the kitten on the ground and let go of the bush's branches.

"There, now you can go home," she said to it. She thought to herself with a scrunched face and said, "That wasn't too logical, cats don't understand you. Now I sound like a manic."

The kitten meowed in satisfaction and moved inside her coat. It nuzzled her leg and purred at the warmth. Tempe rolled her eyes at the scene but found it cute.

"Okay, shoo, go home," she said to it again pulling it out of her jacket and standing up with her briefcase. She looked down and saw the kitten giving her big eyes. "Shoo."

She began walking back to her front door and heard a padding walk behind her. She turned to see the kitten continuing to follow her. "Shoo," she tried again. "I can't take you in. I am not the greatest owner."

It just stared at her and meowed.

She turned back and opened the door to get into her building. Unknowing to her the kitten had slipped in behind her. She picked up her mail and continued through the lobby, the kitten following her quietly without her knowledge.

When she got to her door she felt as though something was following her. She looked around cautiously but didn't see anyone or thing. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. It was then that she felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down and saw the same kitten.

"What did I tell you? I am a horrible pet owner," she said to it sternly. It didn't seem to care for it nuzzled against her. _It seems cute_, she thought looking down at the tiny animal. "I'm sorry I can't, don't you have an owner?"

With no answer she opened the door of her apartment and walked in. The kitten attached to her like it was magnetized.

"Oh no, it's in my apartment," Tempe said to herself. She knew now that she was going to have a hard time letting it go outside. She left the door open set down her stuff, took off her jacket, and picked up the kitten.

"Collar?" she asked feeling the kitten's neck for one. "None." It purred. She brought it up eye to eye. "What am I going to do with you?" The kitten meowed and stared at her with its big eyes hoping to stay. Tempe didn't know why but she felt her heart soft and felt bad if she made it stay outside.

"Fine, you win," she said. Like the kitten understood her it meowed in satisfaction. Tempe shut the door. "Only until tomorrow, I am taking you to the shelter tomorrow."

After finding a place for the kitten sleep she decided to make some dinner. It was until then that she realized that she needed to find something for the kitten to eat. She found a small bowl and filled it with milk, and before she could place it on the ground the kitten jumped onto the kitchen counter and began licking the milk.

"Guess you are staying up here," she said.

After a couple minutes she sat eating and looking at the kitten at the counter. She tucked a hand against her cheeked and thought. "I wonder where you came from." The kitten looked up to her and meowed. "I don't know if I should give you a name." Meow. "You want one?" Meow. "Okay, I think I'll call you Birdie. You like it?" Meow. "Guess so."

The rest of the night the kitten snuggled up between Tempe's feet while she worked. By the time she was done it was late, so she decided to get some sleep. Placing the kitten, I mean Birdie, in a shoe box at the end of her bed she then slid into her sheets.

After a few moments of trying to fall asleep she felt something pressing on her legs. She looked up and saw Birdie padding her leg.

"What are you doing?" she said as she sat up to pick up the small animal. Meow. "Oh, you want to sleep on my bed too?" Meow, nod. "Evil." She slightly laughed and just placed Birdie on her bed before lying back down. She watched as Birdie padded an area in her comforter and laid down next to her. "I think I might keep you," she said softly petting the animal before falling asleep.

Who would've thought a small furry kitten could soften the heart of the good Dr. Temperance Brennen.

* * *

Lol ok I don't know if any of you read the books but I just forgot what color Birdie is. But orange-cream is very nice. D Did you like it though? I was thinking of continuing too, should I? Review Plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I decided to continue on with it for a little while longer so here is the second chapter. Really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Still not mine, if it was the whole BB wouldn't be so much like MS.

* * *

The next morning Tempe woke up to something padding on her nose and bothering her. She heard a low meow and felt a lick on her finger. 

"Five more minutes," she said half asleep as she pulled the covers over her head. This time she felt something literally jumping on her. She groaned, wanting to sleep in a little longer.

_Ring, Ring._

She pushed the covers off of her head and looked around for Birdie. She saw a lump under the covers she threw off her moving around.

She groaned and picked up her phone laughing at the kitten trying to find its way out. "Brennen," she answered into the phone.

"Bones!" Booth's voice yelled through the phone.

"Booth, why are you calling me this morning? It is a Saturday," she continued tiredly still waiting for Birdie to find her way out. She shifted her leg up allowing Birdie to roll out from under the covers and down to her feet.

"We have a case," he answered, "its urgent."

"It's Saturday," she repeated watching Birdie come up to her stomach and rolling up in a ball. She laughed, feeling tickled by the extra weight.

Booth raised his eyebrows on the other side and asked, "Am I bothering you?"

She lifted the small kitten up with one hand and sat up. "No."

"Then I'll meet you at the lab," Booth said quickly before dropping the phone.

"Booth!" she yelled as she heard the phone click. She groaned in frustration and Birdie wriggled about in her hand and licked her finger. She laughed again before setting her down on the ground and walking to the shower.

Tempe slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. It was until then that she realized she was supposed to take Birdie to the shelter. Birdie did rounds around Tempe's legs and purred.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked to herself. "I can't leave you here alone and the shelter isn't opened until Monday if you look at the snow out there."

Birdie as though she understood Tempe's dilemma walked away and jumped into Tempe's purse. She popped her head out of the bag and meowed in satisfaction.

"No, where am I going to hide you then?" she asked as she picked up her purse. Birdie responded by ducking her head into the purse and rolling into a ball. Tempe laughed. "You are going to hide in my purse for the rest of the day?"

A meow came out in respond but no kitten was seen.

Tempe peeked inside the purse and looked at the kitten, "I can not believe you can fit in there." Birdie looked up and licked her nose. Birdie was indeed compact; she was small enough to fit snuggly in both of Tempe's hands.

"Fine but you have to be very, very discreet, I don't want anyone knowing I have a pet," she warned petting Birdie softly. She purred back and rolled back into a ball.

* * *

The rest of the day Booth and Tempe's squint squad noticed how she had been very preoccupied while she was working. Angela and Hodgins could have sworn they had heard meowing coming from her office every time they walked by when Tempe was in there. Even Zach was now confused by how the doctor had been acting the whole day. 

"Hey guys," Booth greeted coming onto the platform where Angela, Hodgins, and Zach were conversing. When no respond came back from them he asked, "What's going on? Shouldn't you be trying to identify the body I sent in?"

The group broke up and turned to Booth. Angela speaking first, "Something is off about Brennen today."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked trying to look into Tempe's office where the doctor wasn't in.

"Dude, she keeps walking back into her office every like twenty minutes or something," Hodgins pointed out.

"I also keep hearing a distinct sound of a meow coming from her office too," Zach added.

"She also keeps 'dropping her pen,'" Angela added. "Every time I go into her office she pops up from under the desk saying that."

"Hasn't she always been weird?" Booth asked with a smile.

The three shook their heads. "She is definitely hiding something," Angela said. "I am her best friend, I know. Yesterday, I was trying to drag her to a new club and she was bent on saying no."

"Doesn't she work on Fridays?" Zach asked.

Booth thought for a moment and added, "When I called her this morning she was laughing about something and seemed busy."

"Guy?" Hodgins chimed questionably.

Angela quickly shushed him as she saw Tempe try to creep to her office with something in her hands. "Sweetie!" Angela called out startling her.

Tempe stopped in her tracks and hid whatever was in her hands behind her back. "Shouldn't you guys be working?" she asked coolly.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

Tempe shrugged and pointed to her office with one hand, "Just going back to my office, type up a report. You guys should go out, it's lunch time."

"You aren't coming?" Angela asked raising more suspicion.

"No thanks," her best friend replied scurrying back to her office and shutting the door.

"Okay, something is off," Booth said noticing her reactions. "What the heck was she hiding behind her back?"

"From what I saw, I could have sworn it was a bowl of something," Zach told them.

"Alright, since she was pretty clear she wanted you guys to go to lunch I think you should," Booth decided. "I'll stay here and try to find out what it is she is hiding."

All of them shrugged and decided that was a good idea.

* * *

Tempe kneeled down under her desk where she had left her purse and placed the bowl of milk near it. "Birdie," she whispered. "Milk." Within a second the kitten's head popped out of the purse and meowed happily upon hearing Tempe. 

She smiled and picked her up out of her purse. "You almost made me get caught with the milk thing," she said sternly to it. Meow! She laughed slightly. "I am glad you are so small. You are easier to hide but then harder to catch if you were let loose."

Birdie stopped licking the milk and trotted near Tempe who had sat down now on the floor. Birdie nuzzled against Tempe and meowed cutely.

"Yeah, be very cute," she said with sarcasm. She looked up from under the desk cautiously and saw no one outside. "Good, they are all at lunch." She picked herself up and sat in her seat before picking Birdie up as well and placing the kitten on her desk.

Birdie began walking around the desk carefully in circles. Occasionally stretching her legs and looking over the edge.

"Well, I know you like playing with my shoelaces," Tempe said picking her leg up to show the ends of the shoelaces being bitten off. Birdie meowed happily causing Tempe to laugh. "I don't know what you play with. I have heard tassels and lasers or maybe a ball of yarn but I don't think I have anything right now." She began petting the kitten as it still walked about the desk.

Tempe sighed and thought of something, she opened one of the draws of her desk and saw her spare set of shoes. (Why she had them is a mystery that will never be solved.) She then pulled the shoelaces off of them and began waving them above Birdie's nose.

Once Birdie saw the shoelace she purred happily and rolled onto her back and began playing with it. Birdie would meow whenever Tempe teased it by hovering the shoelace close to Birdie but then quickly snatching it up.

"You have to act so cute you know?" Tempe asked rhetorically. She continued to tease the kitten with the lace for awhile until she spun it around making Birdie roll over with it. Tempe began to laugh at what she was doing and she had to admit it was fun.

Suddenly Birdie stopped playing with shoelace and jumped off the desk and walked under it. Tempe chased after the kitten and grabbed her quickly before she could slip under to stray through the office.

"See you can't stray while in my office, who knows who will see you," she said as she picked her head up while she was still under the desk. Her head causing a thud when it came in contact. She shifted the kitten to one hand and rubbed her head with the other as she came up.

"Bones?" Booth asked confused as her head appeared from under the desk.

Birdie jumped from Tempe's hand and onto her desk to lick her face. Booth's expression became more surprised by the second as she gave him as nervous smile.

* * *

Sorry to have to cut it there! You will see Booth's reaction in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter too! Review Plz :D 


End file.
